Desirable
by oh so glamorous
Summary: AU. Anyone would kill to be her...
1. PEOPLE WALK, MASSIE STRUTS

{ **DESIRE** }

Anyone would _kill_ to be her...

Everyone had a _desire_ to be **Massie Elizabeth Block**. _The_Massie Block. All the girls wanted her ebony locks. And all the boys wanted to kiss her fruity-scented lips. She had "_it_", to put it simply. She was the elite of the elite and she had all the A-List soccer hotties in the palm of her manicured hand. And she had her best friends at her side, **Alicia Isabelle Rivera**, her partner-in-crime, her buddy who she could tell everything to and most important of all, her beta; **Kristen Michelle Gregory**, her oldest best friend, they've known eachother since they were in diapers, and finally; **Dylan Laurel Marvil**, her friend that always made her laugh and feel her more safe, the one who had the balls to stand up to _anybody_and defend her friends. Massie had the perfect life. She was beautiful, smart and..._desirable_.

_And then _she_ came along._

**Claire Stacey Lyons**. Her long, platinum-blonde hair grew past her shoulders and she had piercing, smoldering blue eyes. She had a super-model figure and her chest was the size of Alicia's double-C's. She was looked flawless.

Now Massie isn't a force to be reckoned with. Cross her path, and you might as well pack your bangs and move to Kazakhstan. And Massie swears on her grandmother's grave that she will make Claire's life miserable. But Claire isn't fighting back.

Why?

All Claire wants is to make new friends. But will Massie cross over the line and push Claire over the edge?

**Well, let's find out.**

* * *

**~PEOPLE WALK, MASSIE STRUTS~**

**M**assie Block shut the door behind her, the slam indicating for Isaac, her driver since she was eight, to drive. She crossed her legs, the familiar and comfortable feeling rushing back to her. She left her hands glide and the super slick and soft leather interior of the Range Rover. She uncrossed her legs, then crossed them. The uncrossed them again. Massie always did that when she was nervous. She hadn't seen her best friends for a whole 3 months! Massie went to the Hamptons. Dylan went on a international cruise. Alicia went to Spain and Kristen went to California to visit her grandparents.

Massie looked down to her body, outfit-checking to see any flaws. She was wearing stone wash BCBG super-skinny jeans and a super-chic, Chanel-lipstick red top she ordered from a Teen Vogue magazine. She saw it in one of their fashion spreads and fell in love with it the minute she saw it. The top was definitely worth seven-hundred dollars because it emphasized her chest and minimized her tummy. She loved it. The Range Rover screeched to a halt, Massie's heart beat quickened. It was the first stop, Alicia Rivera. She heard faint click-clacks. Then it got louder and louder and then a familar scent of Angel perfume overwhelmed Massie.

The door opened. "Heyyyyyy, Mass!" Alicia squealed. Her hair was pin-straight and glossy as usual.

A grin washed over Massie's flawless face. "Heyyyyy, Leesh!"

The two hugged and Alicia sat down, crossing her legs in a lady-like position. "So, how was your summer at the Hamptons?"

Alicia took out a nail filer out of her Coach purse and began to file her long nails, Massie noticed that there were at least 3 rings on each finger.

"Oh, good. I saw Hudgens and Effron together at the beach. I even think I caught a glimpse of Justin," Massie said nonchalantly. Massie faced Alicia to see her reaction. Usually when Massie said something as ehmagawd-worthy like that, Alicia's chocolate brown eyes would shine just a little bit less.

But Alicia's eyes were shinier than ever. "Cool," she smiled.

_Cool_? Just a simple _cool_?

"Yeah," Massie smirked. "What's about yours?"

"Oh, I'll say it when everyone is here," Alicia outstretched her hand, each finger nail looking sharp and perfect. Massie grew a little bit envious.

The Rover stopped and in came Dylan Marvil, a crisp, sweet scent filling in their nostrils as Dylan sat.

"Heyyyy guys!" Dylan shrieked, giving both of them a hug. "Don't I look tanner?"

It was true. Instead of the usual pale and freckled complexion of Dylan, they stared at a red-headed tan beauty.

"But I thought you fried like bacon under the sun," Alicia teased. Massie snickered playfully.

Dylan swatted the air with her hand. "Puh-lease. My mom got this, like, 60 dollar sun-screen from Sephora for easily-burned people. So instead of turning into a lobster, you get tan. It has like Aloe or some imported ingredient in it."

"Oh, nice," Alicia said.

Massie didn't say anything, why give her the satisfaction?

The car stopped once more and exotic brown eyes, emerald-green eyes and fiery amber eyes stared through the window. It was Kristen Gregory. And she was actually coming towards them in a fashionable, chic outfit. Not usually the outfit her mother forces her to wear, like itchy tweed blazer and grandma-looking blouses. She had on dark denim short shorts, a fluorscent-colored top that complemented her torso and she had new highlights in her hair which made her aqua eyes pop.

Kristen opened the door. "Heyyyy!"

The three girls bombarded her with a hug, laughing and squealing.

"Ehmagawd, I can't believe your mom let you out like that!" Dylan exclaimed.

Kristen giggled. "Yeah, I know. Mom has been a lot more 'go-with-flow', lately."

The girls nodded and began to talk about their summers. How Massie met a cute surfer boy at the Hamptons. How Kristen won a local soccer contest at California. How Alicia made out with 3 boys at Spain, plus had met a famous Spain celeb. And finally how Dylan tanned herself without turning into a lobster.

The girls felt the car slowly stop. "It's time," Massie simply said.

The girls quickly took out their compacts to check their faces for imperfections. Not one was found on all four faces. Alicia opened the door, she steped out first. Then Dylan, then Kristen. Then Massie strutted out.

Massie cleared her throat. "Step to 'Break the Ice' by Britney."

The Pretty Committee did as told, the light breeze dramatically lifting their hair like a Pantene commercial. They felt powerful, envied and _needed_.

Then it all went down-hill when they all noticed that the 300 pairs of eyes weren't looking at _them_, they were looking at _her_.


	2. IF ONLY LOOKS COULD KILL

**~IF ONLY LOOKS COULD KILL~**

**M**assie turned around, looking to see the girl who dared to steal her spotlight. Then, she spotted '_her_'.

_Her_ was a drop-dead gorgeous girl with honey-blonde hair that went just past her shoulders. Her piercing, as if glowing, bright blue eyes were perfectly lined with black eyeliner. She was tall and extremely slender. The worst part of it all? Her chest was _bigger_ than Alicia's!

She showed off her mile-long, tan and toned legs in a Chip & Pepper dark denim mini, with a cute, white ribbon bow as a belt. She had on a forest green tube top. Her neck, arms and fingers were shining with gold Tiffany's jewlery. On her feet were a pair of snake-skin Prada heels that Massie saw last week. She almost gagged up her Chai Latte when she saw the _price_. And even if Massie chose to walk in those 5 1/2 inch heels, she would wobble like a penguin and probably fall after 4 steps.

But this girl walked with poise, modelesque and elegance.

She walked to her locker, 215, which was only three lockers away from Massie's own. The Pretty Committee stared her down, but the girl simply brushed them off as she digged through her limited-edition Coach hobo bag. She took out a gold Tiffany's lock, but before she could even snap it shut, Massie walked towards her.

"Whatever you do, new girl, don't you dare steal my alpha spot at this school, got that?" Massie said bluntly.

A few gasps, whispers and murmurs escaped from the Chanel-glossed lips in the hallway.

Massie's amber eyes stared into her sky-blue eyes, which made Massie's eyes boring in comparison.

"This new girl," she hissed. "Has a name. And it's Claire Lyons. Also, a little FYI; I don't want your dinky spot as so-called alpha at this school."

Massie had a choice. Either slap Claire with a diss and strut away with the PC on her heels, or give her the satisfaction and ask her 'why?'. And the way Claire was glaring at her, urged her to ask her.

Massie folded her arms across her chest and huffed, "Why?"

"Because," Claire quickly slipped the gold lock through the locker hole and snapped it shut, it made a _click._ Then she slapped the locker door, which startled a few girls.

"I'm going to be the alpha of _Westchester_," Claire smirked, turned around on her heels and walked away, her perky butt swaying with pride.

And for the first time in her 13-year-old life, Massie was completely and utterly speachless.


End file.
